disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint the Night
Paint the Night Parade will be a night-time parade that will pretense at several Disney theme parks. It will debut at Hong Kong Disneyland in 2014, while the Disneyland version of the parade will debut in 2015 as part of the park's 60th anniversary celebration. The parade will have a new interactive concept with guests. There will be new devices, which will enable guests to send signals to change colors on the parade floats or costumes. They will manage all the guests signals when sent at the same time to a same float. The parade can be seen as a spiritual successor to the Main Street Electrical Parade. Hong Kong Disneyland versions Paint the Night Parade (Traditional Chinese: 迪士尼光影匯) will premiere on October 1, 2014. It's the very first time ever Walt Disney Parks and Resorts created fully LED parade, also features seven original floats containing over 740,000 individual lights. On August 14, 2014, David Lightbody, Director of Entertainment and Costuming of Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, to share the news of brand new nighttime spectacular at Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel, together with Halloween and Christmas season. David Lightbody said that the creative team spent over 2 years and developed over 1,000 scenic and lighting designs to ensure the parade. New technology coupled with unleashed imagination takes this parade to a whole new level and Hong Kong Disneyland guests will enjoy a colorful feast for the guests eyes. Over 25 different styles have been applied in the design and construction of the costumes and many of them have been developed specially for this parade. Each costume has its own very sophisticated system of lighting controls. The team used new technologies in ways that have never been used on costuming before to bring a new perspective to the guests. Interactivity is always a key to enhancing guests’ immersive experiences. There are special magic enabled merchandise items developed for the parade. The Park especially designed the all-new interactive merchandise - “Mickey Magic Paint Brush” which allows guests to interact with performers. During two show stop moments of “Disney Paint the Night”, guests will be able to “paint the night” with the Paint Brush. It can literally change the colors of the performers’ costumes at the touch of a button. The floats can also ‘talk’ to all other magic-enabled merchandise items, including “Mickey Glow Mitt” and “Minnie Glow Bow” and change the colors of the items to give guests a chance to really become a part of the parade. Units *'Opening Unit': Tinker Bell from Peter Pan leads the way before a dazzling "color spiral" of sparkling fairy dust! She will magically fly within this "color spiral" while capturing and harnessing all of the colors and pixie dust. *'Monsters, Inc. Unit': Based on the 2001 Disney and Pixar film. The Scare Floor F in Monstropolis comes to crazy, vivid life as Mike and Sulley navigate an array of vibrant, twirling doors! The doors contain embedded hi-res screens that feature an endless array of appearances by “surprise visitors” from Monsters, Inc. and 2013 Disney and Pixar film Monsters University. This is the only float that didn't have any excess will distract the guests with generous elements of attention (even no any kinds of dancers). *'Cars Unit': Based on the 2006 Disney and Pixar film. It includes Lightning McQueen in his World Grand Prix paint job, Mack (over 54 feet long, 18 feet tall) and DJ. Mack is driving along in larger-than-life fashion, equipped with giant "light display" panels affixed to his sides! *'The Little Mermaid Unit': Based on the 1989 animated film. Life under the sea is an underwater, watercolor wonderland of vibrant, glowing hues! King Triton, Ariel and a school of glowing “sea creatures” show the guests their own briny brilliance! *'Belle Candlelight Unit': Based on the 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast. Giant imageries projection features unforgettable chapters from Belle's love story. Following Belle are giant glowing candelabras that are framed by lovely Dove Performers and a series of illuminated Court Couples who provide grace and elegance and add the right touch of royalty, majesty and brilliance to this nighttine "ball on the street". *'Toy Story Unit': Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Slinky Dog scampers along with Woody and Buzz Lightyear holding on for dear life! Slinky’s ever-moving, ever-changing “coils” glow with eye-popping, ever-changing, iridescent patterns, as does Woody’s lasso. *'Finale Unit': For a grand finale, Mickey Mouse is the star of the celebration and he waves his magic paintbrush to brighten up the Park with happiness and colors. Joining Mickey, on a series of Whirly-Balls from SpectroMagic, are Goofy, Donald Duck, and Minnie Mouse! Songs Featured *Background Music: **"For the First Time in Forever" from Frozen (Intro only) / "When Can I See You Again" from Wreck-It Ralph (Adapted Version) / Main Street Electrical Parade Theme *'OPENING UNIT:' **''"You can Fly"'' / "The Second Star to the Right" *'MONSTER INC. UNIT:' **''"Monster Inc. Theme"'' / "The Scare Floor" / "If I Didn't Have You" *'CARS UNIT:' **''"Life is a Highway"'' / "Route 66" *'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' **''"Under the Sea"'' / "Part of that World" *'BEAUTY & THE BEAST UNIT:' **''"Something There"'' / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Be Our Guest" *'TOY STORY UNIT:' **''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "We Belong Together" *'FINALE UNIT:' **''"Mickey Mouse Club March"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" Disneyland versions Another version will feature an almost identical parade, named simply Animazement. It will premiere at Disneyland as part of the park's 60th anniversary celebration. Gallery DPTN Tinker Bell Opening Unit 0 Original.jpg~original.jpg DPTN Monsters Inc Unit Original.jpg~original.jpg DPTN Cars Unit 0 Original.jpg~original.jpg DPTN The Little Mermaid Unit Original.jpg~original.jpg DPTN Belle Candlelight Unit 0 Original1.jpg~original.jpg DPTN Toy Story Unit Original.jpg~original.jpg Video Parade Disney Paint the Night Tests - Hong Kong Disneyland Disney's Paint the Night Parade Showcase 迪士尼光影匯夜間巡遊 光影服飾預覧 HKDL - Disney Paint the Night Parade 迪士尼光影匯預演 (11 9 2014 Premiere Preview) Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Monsters University Category:Cars Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Toy Story Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions